sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Tycho Rhade
Early Life Tycho Rhade began life as the second son of a minor noble. His older brother inherited the family fortune, title, and honors. Tycho was sent to the monastery of Tallis and was initially a reluctant follower. Time in the Monastery Tycho took to monastic life well, and appreciated the time alone reading about medicine and gardening. Although the lifestyle suited him, several of the older monks noted that he was devoted intellectually, but not particularly pious. Tycho was dismayed when the leader of his monastery chose him to deliver a package to a Priest of Tallis who was rumored to be residing in a forest near Linden. Aside from the package, his brothers gave him a first aid kit, and a spear to defend himself with. Tycho derisively commented that if he truly had Tallis’ blessing he would need neither. The head of his order chided him for the impiety and sent him out onto the road. Leaving the Monastery Upon arriving in Linden, Tycho acquired lodging in the local inn. Upon leaving, he decided to leave his equipment behind at the inn, assuming he would not need it in a town so well protected by adventurers. Unbeknownst to him, Tycho had walked into an area tainted by twisted nature. Twig blights were being spawned, and Tycho watched in awe as many brave heroes risked their lives to fight back the blights. Impressed by the courage of the adventurers and urged on by his vows to Tallis, Tycho ventured into the woods to investigate. While doing so, he was nearly killed by several undead, but luckily was rescued (perhaps by accident) when a progressing Timber blight crushed the undead on its way into Linden. Tycho became convinced that the Timber blight had rescued him only because of his connection to Tallis, and his mission to find the priest. At this point, Tycho began to realize the foolishness of his former lack of true devotion. He retrieved his belongings and redoubled his efforts to find the priest. Tycho continued on to Ashpond seeking the priest where he again witnessed events far beyond his comprehension were under way. He searched through the forests for the priest, but to no avail. Upon inquiring about the priest at the local tavern, it appeared nobody had heard anything about his existence. While in the forest, Tycho again found himself protected from harm (or at least ignored) by hoards of undead. After several days, Tycho abandoned his search through the woods and ventured on to Ostram’s Hollow with a Druid named Kira. Once at Ostram’s Hollow, Tycho found himself unable to continue evading disaster. This time, undead infused with lighting essence attacked the pair, and for the first time Tycho found it necessary to defend himself. Realizing he had again forgotten his spear at a nearby inn, Tycho finally broke open the package he was supposed to deliver and found a spellbook and holy symbol inside. Tycho realized that he’d been sent on this quest not to find a priest of Tallis, but to become one, and called upon his deity for the first time. To his relief, his prayers were answered and he was able to safely retreat under the protection of Tallis. Tycho returned to his previous campsite to retrieve his spear, and vowed he would not misplace it again. Tycho has finally realized it is time for him to stop observing events and to start participating in them. On The Road Shortly after his realization, Tycho, Kira, and a group of other adventurers were sent into the Abyss to rescue Xavier Falcross, who had been poisoned and was being held near death there. Tycho and his comrades successfully freed Lord Falcross and recieved awards for bravery. Category:Characters